


Not Totally Reformed

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic 2015 [16]
Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4051951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>daria234 prompted Leverage, any, there's no such thing as completely reformed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Totally Reformed

Eliot watched as Parker walked toward him through a crowd of businessmen. He had to wonder if she’d make it through the crowd without picking any pockets or whether she would greet him with a handful of goodies. She seldom picked pockets outside of a job anymore but occasionally she couldn’t help herself and would bring him a couple of handful of treasures. 

They were all broken when Nate brought them together and all the years they worked together, he could finally admit that he saw the boy he used to be in the man he was now. He’d changed, they all had really but maybe not a hundred percent and that was made obvious to him when Parker greeted him by throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him before she shyly showed him her spoils. Yeah, not totally reformed.


End file.
